ucscfdm20cs10fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daniel.kagan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting UCSC FDM20C SPRING 2010 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Your final project Hey bro, I apologize if I got the wrong guy, but I think you were the one doing the privacy stuff? Here is an interesting thing: Download Firefox if you don't have it. Get an extension called Edit Cookies. Go to myspace. Go up to tools, then Cookie Editor. Type myspace in the filter bar. Find the cookie called DERDB. Click edit, then copy all that crap. Google base64 decode. Enter what you copied and decode it. Gasp in amazement at all the info, including your ip address, that myspace gives out to target advertisements at you. Have fun! Fdm20cgsiegel 20:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC)